


【周迦】溺亡

by SiDuo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 2





	【周迦】溺亡

事情就是这样。  
——《五号屠场》  
1.  
阿周那从时间链上脱开了。  
他闭上眼睛的时候还在战车上，奎师那是他的御者；睁开眼睛的时候又在他母亲的怀里了，女人正用温柔声音唱摇篮曲。  
“我的孩子啊，你是最强大的勇士。”他的母亲轻轻唱着。于是他又闭上眼睛，再睁开时他在森林里随导师修行，德罗纳刚刚斩断独斫的右手拇指。  
“你会是最强大的弓箭手。”他的老师告诉他，血滴滴答答地滴在地上。  
阿周那认为自己大概中了什么诅咒，但因陀罗之子并不相信这个诅咒能真正伤害自己，眼前所见不过是幻觉罢了，婆罗门的拿手好戏。或许是马嘶？他漫不经心地猜测。  
直到他真的渐渐找不到幻象的出口。  
2.  
阿周那醒来的时候正是黄昏，凭借舒适温度与湿度他断定这是春天。  
“阿周那哥哥你怎么在这里睡着了？”他的两个弟弟问他。  
他试着动了动手脚，发现自己靠着一棵树睡着了。无种和偕天一人伸出一只手把他从地上拽了起来。  
“小心生病呀，哥哥。”无种眨着眼睛对他说。  
“怖军哥哥又在偷吃炸糖球，我和无种已经找到他躲在哪儿了。”偕天插嘴说，“走吧阿周那哥哥我们去找他。”  
阿周那跟着两个弟弟偷偷走到二哥身后，三人眼疾手快地从怖军的盘子里一人摸走了一个炸糖球。怖军很快和三个打扰自己吃独食的弟弟打闹了起来。在三个孩子的笑声里忽然混进了螺号的声音，阿周那停下手里的动作，走开了几步试图辨明乐声的来源。  
“怎么了阿周那哥哥？不来和我们一起庆祝吗？”  
阿周那看到了已经长大成人的弟弟们。  
“你瞧，怖军哥哥都开始跳舞了。”他的二哥确实正伴着乐声手舞足蹈。  
这是在庆祝什么呢？  
“当然是在庆祝胜利，你和束发刚替我们解决了大麻烦，忘了吗？”长兄坚战拍着他的肩膀说，用另一只手指向某个方向——阿周那顺着他的手指看过去，须发皆白的老人倒在箭床上。  
他听见老人对身旁的难降说：“这不是束发的箭。”  
“这是阿周那的箭。”  
阿周那曾经疼爱他的祖父被谋杀了。  
事情就是这样。  
3.  
“阿周那，怎么能带着无种和偕天一起胡闹？”他的长兄严肃地训斥了三个抢糖球捉弄怖军的弟弟，“你可是哥哥，要做个好榜样。”  
一旁被抢了糖球的怖军连声附和。  
“可是怖军哥哥有那么多炸糖球都不分我们一点。”  
“是我们拖着阿周那哥哥来的，不是他的错啦。”  
两个弟弟见他被长兄训斥了，开始叽叽喳喳地替他辩护。  
坚战被两个弟弟吵的头疼，怖军瞧瞧自己盘子里还剩了不少，便忍痛大手一挥：“算啦坚战哥哥，我们一起吃吧。”  
无种和偕天欢呼一声，扑了过去。  
兄弟三人坐在草地上说说笑笑的时候，阿周那瞥见了一只从半空坠落的鸟儿。  
蓝色逐渐消退，火光映红了深夜的天空——那并不是鸟，而是被弑神枪贯穿的瓶首，他哥哥怖军的儿子。  
“想要杀掉敌军统帅，必须有人去告诉他：他的独子马嘶已经阵亡。”  
话音未落，刚刚失去儿子的怖军就举起铁杵击碎一头被唤作“马嘶”的巨象的头颅，风神之子的高声吼叫传遍了整个战场：“我杀了马嘶！”  
“坚战啊，我的儿子真的阵亡了吗？”德罗纳问道，阿周那知道老师始终相信长兄是不会说谎的。  
“是的，他确实死了。”  
老人痛苦地放下了他手上能杀死所有敌人的大梵法宝，猛光冲上前去割下了他的头颅。阿周那看着老师倒在地上，什么也没做。  
阿周那的老师在放下武器后被杀害了。  
事情就是这样。  
4.  
兄弟五人分食完剩下的炸糖球，时间已近黄昏，便准备回家了。  
“今天怎么没有看到父亲和玛德利夫人？”阿周那问。  
偕天回答道：“是呀，她和父亲很早就出去了，也不知道做什么去了。”  
“天气这么好父亲也会想出去走走的吧。”头脑简单的怖军猜测到。  
他们兄弟五人名义上的父亲般度是个虔诚且自律的人，很少无缘无故地外出不回。虽然这么想有些不敬，但阿周那有时觉得他过于虔诚了，显得有点迂腐。  
“父亲有自己的判断，做儿子的不该臆测。”坚战轻轻拍了下怖军的头，“快回去吧。”  
“我们回来了，哥哥。”阿周那摸了摸背上的弓，听见偕天对他说。  
他眯起眼睛说：“是啊，又回来了。”  
阿周那和兄弟们回到象城的那一天苏利耶的光辉洒遍了每一个角落，仿佛在为自己的儿子向众人展现他的勇武而欢欣。  
日神之子金色的铠甲和耳环反射着他父亲的光，他重复了因陀罗之子此前展现的所有武艺，阿周那发现自己竟为这微小的联系而狂喜。  
“勇士，你叫什么名字？”难敌从校场边走来，于是云遮住了太阳。  
天色渐渐转黑。  
般度和玛德利仍然没有回家，就连他们出门时还在家里的贡蒂也不见了。几个半大少年这才开始慌张起来。  
“分头去找找吧，但是别走太远，一定要在天黑之前回家。”长兄坚战一锤定音，兄弟几人分头寻找父母。  
阿周那心里突然有个不好的预感。  
他回忆着父亲可能去的地方找到一片开满鲜花的草地，远远地发现了低头站着的母亲贡蒂。  
他的母亲也发现了他，阿周那看到她美丽的脸上带着泪。  
可她分明是笑着的。  
“阿周那，我的好孩子。”她说，“谢谢你替母亲解除了烦恼。”  
他看见了陷在泥里的车轮。  
迦尔纳来到他的身边，弯下腰和他一起抬起陷入泥淖的车轮。  
“让我来帮你吧。”迦尔纳说，他抬着车轮的手和阿周那沾着灰尘的手有那么一刻好像碰在了一起。  
他没有回应迦尔纳，只是沉默地向盎伽王行礼表示谢意，对方没有认出眼前的婆罗门是谁，回礼之后便重新走到了难敌的身边。  
马车离开很远后，阿周那还能清楚地看见他们并肩而立的背影，逆着光刺得他几乎快要生理性地流泪。  
“快杀了他，别放过你的敌人。”奎师那又在他耳边低语，阿周那猛地转过头，却看到了自己的脸，再把头转回来，自己的手开始不受控制地拉开甘狄拔的弦。  
迦尔纳放下抬着车轮的手，平静地看向那支射向自己的箭，阿周那从没像这样憎恨过他那双像高原湖泊般澄澈见底的蓝眼睛。  
太阳落下了。  
阿周那同母异父的兄长被他自己用卑鄙的手段谋害了。  
事情就是这样。  
5.  
般度已经没有了呼吸，花田里只剩下了女人隐忍的哭声，母亲抱着他，告诉他父亲没有经受住诱惑，罪魁祸首玛德利夫人决定给丈夫陪葬。  
她擦干眼泪，仍然是那个美得惊心动魄的前王后，因为笑而微微眯起的眼睛让阿周那想到草丛里伺机而动的蛇。  
玛德利夫人衣衫不整，贡蒂则穿戴地整整齐齐，她张开双臂告诉随后赶到的四个孩子：  
“走吧，孩子们，我们去象城。”  
阿周那一直叫着父亲的那个人被诅咒害死了。  
事情就是这样。  
6.  
阿周那醒来的时候正是黄昏。  
THN END


End file.
